Dark Prophecy
by gowolf
Summary: Scarlett Sirius Potter did not know whether or not she should be excited for the trip to NYC, but what she did know was the Luna thought she should be. (Fem-Harry)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Carpathian Series. Sorry if i got some of the information incorrect on the Carpathian side, I have not read the series in a while and don't feel like reading the whole series.**

Scarlett Sirius Potter kept her face blank though inwardly frowning as she stared at the back of her uncle's chair as he drove.

"We're what?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't back talk me girl! We are going to America and you are coming with us because your headmaster," Uncle Vernon's mustache twitched as if the very thought of Dumbledore disgusted him, growled, "TOLD us you have to come with us." There was more of the twitching of his mustache as if to show his indignation on the situation.

Scarlett frowned in thought as she stared out the window on the way to Number 4 Privet Drive. She had all the reason to be happy, although she was a little annoyed that Dumbledore did not tell her that she was leaving for America. She would not be locked in her bedroom or rather, Dudley's second bedroom and she would be able to find that something Luna had said would free her from Dumbledore's grasp. So why did she get this feeling that something big would be happening on the trip, with no idea if it would be something in or against her favour… Something bad like losing Sirius. Scarlett felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Blinking hard she forced herself to stop thinking about him and focused on the… scenery. Yes, the scenery of the cookie cutter houses only a few blocks away from Privet Drive.

Soon afterwards the car stopped outside Number 4 and she got out of the car, noticing another newer and bigger van in the driveway as she pulled her trunk and empty bird cage from the trunk of the car.

"Girl! Put your trunk in the van and put some of your stuff in but I want it back once we are home!" Aunt Petunia told her as she came out of the car and she shoved a small backpack into her hands. "And that owl's not coming, so you better bring that cage up to your room".

Scarlett nodded and took out her most important possessions out of her trunk put it in the backpack. She then put her trunk in the back of the van, making sure it was as far as possible from her relatives' luggage. She went quickly upstairs to her room leaving the cage there, hoping that Hedwig, her snowy owl, would already be there, and as her luck had it she was. Scarlett sat on her saggy bed and pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her nightstand and wrote a note to Luna, Neville and Hermione, telling them that she would be going to America. She also asked Hermione if she could keep Hedwig and passed the message to Ron. However, while she was writing Hermione's letter she could not help sneering as she remembered learning that Hermione along with Ron were not her true friends but just pretending to be in order to report to Dumbledore on her movements for their own gains. That was also the reason why she asked Hermione to keep Hedwig so that it would seem as if she had no idea of their treachery. Besides, she knew that even if Hermione was not her true friend she would not hurt Hedwig. It had been Neville who had told her about them and both Neville and Luna had made a magical oath that they had no part in helping Dumbledore in his plan and that they were her friends for real and loyal to her.

"Go to Luna and Neville first, Hedwig, and then go to Hermione, ok girl?" Scarlett asked Hedwig as she ran a hand over her head. Hedwig just blinked and glared at her as if she would have done so without her asking. Just before Hedwig went off, she pecked Scarlett's hand lightly before she was out the window and high into the sky.

"Hurry up girl or you're walking to the airport!" was heard from downstairs as Scarlett hurriedly closed the window and door and rushed downstairs. Although it was not possible to let her walk to the airport, but she knew that they would punish her in some other way if she took too long. She crawled way back into the car knowing that Dudley would want to sit in the middle and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would sit in the front. Once they were all in, Uncle Vernon put the car into reverse, backed out and started driving towards the London Heathrow Airport, and from what she could catch from the conversation, they would be going to New York City.

After they got to the airport, they went to the ticket counter and left their luggage there before getting through customs and security. They went to the gate waiting area and waited for about 30 minutes for the airplane that they were taking to pull. As they showed the ticket to the air hostess standing near the door leading to the airplane, Scarlett was relieved to see that she was a couple of seats away from the Dursley's. She happily smiled at the lady as she handed her her ticket,and got it back after she checked it. She got onto the plane with the small backpack on her back, now knowing why Aunt Petunia had given it to her. Scarlett quickly found her seat and sat down, happy that she had a window seat. She had heard from Hermione that the view was brilliant once in flight.

Scarlett looked up as they made the announcements about the time, the weather, the arrival time, the weather they would be arriving in and that they should put their seat belts on and stay seated. After the announcement stopped, the plane started moving and lifted up into the sky. Scarlett looked out the window for a few more minutes before a flight attendant came by and asked if she wanted a drink or a blanket and pillow. She answered with a yes and as soon as she got the Blanket and pillow she fell right asleep.

Scarlett woke up with a gasp as a hand shook her shoulder. She looked around and saw that she was on the plane still and that the lights had been turned of.

"Are you ok, dear?" asked an old voice from beside her, and she looked to the voice and saw the the old lady that had sat next to her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Scarlett replied as she wiped her tears.

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes, I was just dreaming about my godfather."

At the lady's questioning look she continued, "I watched him die earlier this year."

"Sorry dear. I always get nightmares too when I dream of my handsome Charles. He was a brave man that one. He saved me and our son from a house fire, but died on the way to the hospital. That's who I'm going to visit. He's 50 now. Even Though the pain never goes away, try to remember the happy memories over the sad ones. In fact I remember this one time when Charles and I…"

Scarlett listened to the old lady, who told her to call her Helen, over the next few hours until they got to the JFK Airport in New York City.

As they walked off the plane and went to get their luggage, Helen introduced her to her son and then they left but not before Scarlett gave her a goodbye.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Jameson. Thank you for your stories and advice. I enjoyed the story and I will be taking your advice to heart, Helen. Thank you." Right before she left, Helen pulled her into a hug and replied, "Good. Now be good and don't get into trouble and if you want to talk to someone, just call me," Scarlett nodded her head with a watery smile not knowing why she was so attached to a woman whom she had just met but welcomed the feeling of warmth that Helen enveloped her in.

Scarlett sighed and went to get her trunk off the conveyor belt, though she was smirking a little as she saw the hard time that the Dursley's were having getting their luggage off, with Aunt Petunia not having the strength to and Uncle Vernon and Dudley being overweight. When Vernon spotted her he called out.

"Girl, come here and take our trunks off this thing!"

Though she knew he could not do anything now, he could punish her later if she didn't do as she was told, so she just went along with it with a soft 'Yes Uncle Vernon' though she did take notice of the people frowning at Uncle Vernon. Once all the luggage was collected, they walked to the exit where Aunt Petunia had called for an airport shuttle to the the brownstone that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had rented in the neighborhood of Clinton Hill.

After unpacking for the two month's stay (Scarlett did most of the unpacking), they all went to bed in their respective bedrooms.


End file.
